1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband capable directional coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directional couplers are used for detecting the levels of transmission/reception signals in transmission/reception circuits of wireless communication apparatuses such as cellular phones and wireless LAN communication apparatuses.
A directional coupler configured as follows is known as a conventional directional coupler. The directional coupler has an input port, an output port, a coupling port, a terminal port, a main line, and a subline. One end of the main line is connected to the input port, and the other end of the main line is connected to the output port. One end of the subline is connected to the coupling port, and the other end of the subline is connected to the terminal port. The main line and the subline are configured to be electromagnetically coupled to each other. The terminal port is grounded via a terminator having a resistance of 50Ω, for example. The input port receives a high frequency signal, and the output port outputs the same. The coupling port outputs a coupling signal having a power that depends on the power of the high frequency signal received at the input port.
Major parameters indicating the characteristics of directional couplers include coupling, isolation, and return loss at the coupling port. Definitions of these parameters will now be described. First, assume that the input port receives a high frequency signal of power P1. In this case, let P3 be the power of the signal output from the coupling port. Further, assuming that the output port receives a high frequency signal of power P02, let P03 be the power of the signal output from the coupling port. Assuming that the coupling port receives a high frequency signal of power P5, let P6 be the power of the signal reflected at the coupling port. Further, let C represent coupling, I represent isolation, and RL represent return loss at the coupling port. These parameters are defined by the following equations.C=10 log(P3/P1)[dB]I=10 log(P03/P02)[dB]RL=10 log(P6/P5)[dB]
The coupling of the conventional directional coupler increases with increasing frequency of the high frequency signal received at the input port. The conventional directional coupler thus suffers from the problem that the frequency response of the coupling is not flat. Where coupling is denoted as −c (dB), an increase in coupling means a decrease in the value of c.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,061 B2 discloses a directional coupler aiming to resolve the aforementioned problem. The directional coupler disclosed therein has a subline divided into a first subline and a second subline. One end of the first subline is connected to the coupling port. One end of the second subline is connected to the terminal port. A phase conversion unit is provided between the other end of the first subline and the other end of the second subline. The phase conversion unit causes a phase shift to be generated in a signal passing therethrough in such a manner that the absolute value of the phase shift monotonically increases within the range from 0 degree to 180 degrees as the frequency increases in a predetermined frequency band. The phase conversion unit is specifically a low-pass filter.
Mobile communication systems conforming to the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard have become practically used in recent years, and further, practical use of mobile communication systems conforming to the LTE-Advanced standard, which is an evolution of the LTE standard, is under study. Carrier Aggregation (CA) is one of the key technologies of the LTE-Advanced standard. CA uses multiple carriers called component carriers simultaneously to enable wideband transmission.
A mobile communication apparatus operable under CA uses multiple frequency bands simultaneously. Accordingly, such a mobile communication apparatus requires a wideband capable directional coupler, that is, a directional coupler usable for multiple signals in multiple frequency bands.
The directional coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,061 B2 has insufficient isolation in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter. More specifically, where isolation is denoted as −i (dB), this directional coupler does not exhibit a sufficiently large value of i in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter. Thus, this directional coupler does not work in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter.
We proceed to explain why the directional coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,061 B2 does not exhibit sufficiently large value of i in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter. In this directional coupler, there are formed a path connecting the connection point between the first subline and the low-pass filter to the ground via only a first capacitor, and a path connecting the connection point between the second subline and the low-pass filter to the ground via only a second capacitor. Consequently, in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter, a high frequency signal going from the first subline to the low-pass filter mostly flows to the ground via the first capacitor, and a high frequency signal going from the second subline to the low-pass filter mostly flows to the ground via the second capacitor. Thus, in this directional coupler, most part of the high frequency signal fails to pass through the low-pass filter in a frequency band not lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter.
For the reason described above, the directional coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,061 B2 is only usable over a limited frequency band lower than the cut-off frequency of the low-pass filter. Providing a wideband capable directional coupler is thus difficult with the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,061 B2.